You Have Arrived
by dylanhart
Summary: Set after SHAfD  there are spoilers . Quinn attempts denying Rachel's want for rougher sex because she just can't see her Short Stack that way. It doesn't go very well.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! Dylan, here. So this story comes for a few reasons. 1. It was fun. 2. Pleasurechest drunkenly demanded it from me while I was also drunk and thus became a solid deal. (Don't drink, kids.) 3. People told me they would donate money to the Breast Cancer foundation if I wrote more Faberry smut. Pay up. 4. There were demands made for her for the type of sex, other things, but I won't spoil it by posting those. They are all met. ;)

Lastly, this story takes place after SHAfD and before SHAfD 2.0. And yes, the epilogue for SHAfD still exists in the universe. XO Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Bee?<strong>

_Mhm?_

**You get here in one day.**

_You ready for me?_

**I'm never ready for you. But I definitely miss your hands.**

_They miss you, too… ever since you stopped biting._

**I could start again.**

_Please don't._

**Maybe I want it rough.**

_Maybe I don't like being rough with you._

**Maybe I don't care what you like.**

_Maybe I'm confused at all the maybes._

**I can't wait to see you. Three weeks is too long.**

_I can't wait to love on you._

**I'm so ready.**

_Are you?_

**Am I what?**

_See if you're ready for me._

**I don't understand.**

_Check._

**Check?**

_Check…_

**Check…?**

_Check!_

**Check what?**

_CHECK._

**Oh. Oh! Hold, please.**

_You're so annoying sometimes._

**…And wet, too, apparently.**

_Gosh, I don't have words for how that text made me feel._

**Try.**

_Check again._

**Soaked.**

_Check harder._

**Definitely drenched.**

_Check deeper, so so deep._

**Oh, Barbra in heaven, Bee. I'm so tight.**

_How's that feel?_

**Fantaaassmic, but I miss your hands. I miss two hands on me. I miss your gloriously beautiful mouth on me. I miss your ungodly and should-be-illegal fucking hot body on me.**

_I love when you cuss with your big adverbs. It's like listening to Mother Mary throw a tantrum._

**Don't compare me to the Virgin Mary while I'm three fingers deep in myself. That is highly inappropriate and your father would be ashamed.**

_Less talking, more touching. _

_ Also,_ t_hat mental image hurt me so good._

**It's really unfortunate we weren't made with three arms. I need another. I need another so bad. I need it inside and outside and on my breasts. My hotel bed is so lonely. I'm spread and lonely and touching myself for you... What would you do to me? Can you tell me? God, I'm already begging.**

_And rambling._

_Put me down. Just leave me open and use both hands._

**Done. Destroy me, baby.**

_Remember our wedding night?_

_ Yeah, you do. You just groaned and clenched at the thought, didn't you?_

_ Remember being on your stomach in our new bed?_

_ My body on top of yours._

_ Can you feel my lips and tongue and teeth on your back?_

_ Roll over for me. _

_ Face in the pillow, legs spread, ass in the air. _

_ You remember now?_

_ Remember how it felt to have me behind you?_

_ It drove you nuts._

_ You were humping the mattress, spreading like you were in heat, just aching for something to hit your mark._

_ I remember licking the sweat off your back._

_ I remember you wanting anything you could get._

_ You hated the teasing._

_ You hated my nails down your back._

_ You hated my tongue on your spine and neck._

_ You hated my hands wrapping around to grabs those perfect girls of yours._

_ You hated me grinding on your ass from above._

_ You hated the buildup._

_ But god, you loved feeling me slip inside, didn't you?_

_ What was it you moaned out? _

_ "Fuck, I could do four. Add a fourth."_

_ You were so wet. And even tight. _

_ Still._

_ After all of our love-making._

_ You're always tight._

_ I love pushing inside you._

_ I love stretching you._

_ I remember your back arching. I remember beads of sweat rolling down your cheeks. I remember licking it up as I pushed deeper._

_ Feeling all of you._

_ Inside you. _

_ Rubbing at you._

_ Just like you're rubbing at yourself right now, on your stomach, legs spread, hips rocking into the mattress. Probably biting that lip off. Wanting to close your eyes so you can imagine me behind you._

_ But not, so you can keep reading how I fucked you on our wedding night._

_ How I sloooowly swirled over that firework between your legs._

_ You loved feeling my fingers pull you apart._

_ You loved feeling my breasts drag down your back._

_ Teeth, too._

_ You loved biting that pillow when I went where we'd never gone before. You loved clenching the sheets just like your insides were clenching my fingers._

_ It drove you nuts, didn't it? Waiting for more to happen._

_ Waiting for me to finally give in and take you, not just tease you._

_ Didn't it? Feeling me all over you, everywhere, like it's always meant to be, yet nowhere and not enough and not in the places you wanted._

_ It drove you wild. _

_ You were wild. You were gorgeous._

_ You were perfect._

_ And you were begging for me to make you come._

_ Just like I'm sure you're begging for it right now._

_ Eyes forced open to keep reading these._

_ Chin in the mattress._

_ Neck craned._

_ Hands between your raised hips… left inside and right spinning those circles you perfected beneath me when we were sixteen. _

_ You always were a saucy little minx. _

_ And boy do I love making you come._

_ So push deeper…_

_ And faster…_

_ And harder…_

_ Fuck yourself silly, love._

_ Like you know I would. _

_ Because I can't get enough of you._

_ I can't get enough of your body._

_ I can't get enough of how it feels to be deep inside you, writhing above you._

_ I can't get enough of that ass and your collar bone and when you pant my name and beg me for more and harder and faster. _

_ Say my name._

_ Again._

_ Like I own you._

_ Beg me for it._

_ I love when you beg me._

_ I can't hear you. I want to hear California from NYC._

_ Beg me, Rachel!_

_ God, I can hear it in my head and it's making me wet._

_ I love when you beg._

_ In fact, I love it more than anything._

_ So how about you stop._

_ And pull out._

_ Rachel, I said stop._

_ Rachel!_

_ …how do you feel about the mental image of Finn kissing Sylvester? I think it would be so, so hot. What do you think, baby?_

**UGH!**

_Did you stop?_

**How does one finish after THAT mental image? Dammit, Quinn!**

_Problem?_

**PROBLEM? I was almost there! Why on earth would you do that to me?**

_I'm sure you were. But now you're wet, and stretched, and aching for me. Your body is ready, Short. Tomorrow. And all weekend. _

**I loathe you.**

_We spell that "love"… Loooove._

**I can't wait to see you just so I can hit you.**

_There's my girl._

**I love you. …Sometimes.**

_I love you all the time._

**One more day?**

_Just one more day…_

**Goodnight. Ass.**

_ 'night, gorgeous. _

_ (I'm sorry for this… but not really.) _

_ Don't hate me._

_ I'm your wife, after all._

**Shut up and go to sleep so it will be tomorrow already!**

**Jackass.**

_I love you, Short Stack._

**Whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bee!"

"Stack!"

"Beeeee!"

"Come here!" Quinn grinned, caught a jumping Rachel Fabray-Berry in her arms and gripped tight. "I love you," she whispered into that warm, deliciously intoxicating brown hair. Three weeks without this body in her arms was too long. It was far too long.

It should always be in her arms.

And as Rachel squeezed the air right from her lungs, she knew it was mutual. Those long lean legs wrapped around her waist, locked over her ass and then lips hit her neck. They hit her neck, her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her grin, her chin and all over again and once more.

Giggles fluttered through the air from the mass in her arms.

She was damn near perfect, in every way.

"You're super cute in yellow," Rachel mumbled through her peppering. "You look like sunshine. An angel. Heaven."

Quinn laughed, blissfully like always, and pulled back from the rapid assault.

"Stop, stop, stop," she giggled and opened her eyes to find shining browns, her anchors. They'd been her anchors ever since something changed on the floor of their apartment on her 27th birthday. They were striking, honest, charming, and everything she wanted in life.

They were flat exuberant happiness.

And Quinn couldn't get enough.

"Kiss me," she murmured into them, let her eyes flutter shut, and braced her heart for the thunderstorm that rocked her when those lips took hold of hers. It never failed. She used to fear the storm. She used to run from it.

Now she danced in the rain.

And Rachel never disappointed. Rachel never sprinkled.

She never drizzled.

She flat opened the sky and poured out her love.

And boy did Quinn love getting wet.

She pulled their lips apart, slipped her tongue inside and let Rachel go to work. She sucked on it like Quinn loved. She did it just to make her heart go from racing to pace-making to flat-lining.

Three weeks was too long.

"I love that you let me assault you in public," Rachel murmured over biting Quinn's bottom lip and then her top and then slipping down to discreetly run her tongue up that gorgeous neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" Quinn snickered, craning away from the tickles shooting down her neck and spine. Rachel pushed on further, sucked at that pounding right beneath the skin and grinned.

"I don't know, it's public? You're kind of a private person. I'm surprised you let me do this. Especially with the paps and all. Hell, I'm Rachel Fabray Berry," she gloated through more kisses to the blonde's neck, face, forehead, and hair.

"Exactly," Quinn whispered, clenched her eyes shut as love overwhelmed her and smiled sweetly. "You're Rachel Berry."

Rachel stilled her kisses, pulled back and the smile that tore over her face told Quinn she remembered.

"You're kind of perfect," Rachel whispered, eyes drunk with love and heart slow dancing with Quinn's between them.

"Perfect for you."

"Take me to my hotel."

"Whatever for?"

"I wanna feel you."

"Where?" Quinn whispered, dropping a soft, but dripping-with-sex kiss on her puffy bottom lip.

"Everywhere."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you did that to me last night," Rachel pouted as the electric lock clicked green, Quinn kissed on her bare shoulder, and they pushed inside the glorious room.<p>

"How much do you want me right now because I did that, though? It was totally reasonable."

Rachel tossed the blonde's luggage into the corner of the room and turned on her heel, hands settling on her hips and eyebrow shooting to the ceiling.

Quinn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight. She couldn't help but grin at her. She was the epitome of a pouty celebrity.

"Diva," she snickered.

"Don't call me that."

"Divaaa…"

"Don't, Quinn!"

"You… are… such a… diiiiivvvaaa."

Rachel fumed, shook her head and playfully stormed past Quinn into the bathroom. The blonde whirled around, watched her go and chuckled to herself.

"Where you going?" she called, still smiling and nibbling on her lip. Her heart was going to burst with joy just from the fact that she was finally within fifteen feet of her Short Stack.

"I'm getting ready."

"For me?" Quinn grinned.

"No, for the dinner."

"What dinner?"

"The wrap party dinner."

"Wait! We're not fooling around before?" Quinn groaned. Rachel reappeared from the bathroom, smirk on her face, taunt in her eyes and attitude blazing from her cocked stance.

Oh no.

"No, we aren't. You think you can play with my emotions… Well, two can play that game."

Brown hair swirled, the bathroom door slammed shut, and Quinn felt the gavel pound with hideous finality over the ache between her legs.

Dammit.

_That_ backfired.

And when Rachel emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, fully dressed in a black cocktail dress with a tie looped around her bare neck, Quinn knew it backfired a thousand times over. Her entire body clenched on the hotel bed and her eyes raked over her wife. They raked her over and over and over until there was nothing left to rake. The sleek, light green tie pulled down her sternum and tucked under the edge of her off-the-shoulder dress, a dress that stopped a good foot above her knees.

Quinn gulped.

"What is that?"

"What's what?" Rachel chirped, breezed past her and bounced over to the dresser to slip matching green, dangly earrings into her ears. She checked her flawless face in the mirror, swiped at her bright teeth, smiled once and then turned back to Quinn.

"That thing around your neck."

"In English, we call it a tie," Rachel smiled, smacked at Quinn's crossed feet and jerked her head to the door. "We need to head out."

Quinn swallowed, the tie shimmering over that collarbone and those thighs shimmering beneath that ungodly dress.

"You're evil, you know that?" she growled.

Rachel beamed.

"Of course I know. I'm gorgeous. I'm Rachel Fabray-Berry."

"I liked you better when you had insecurities."

"No, you don't. You like me best now. You know how I know?"

Quinn swung her legs off the bed, stood, straightened her slinky red dress and sauntered over to Rachel.

"How?" she husked.

"Um," Rachel gulped, eyes running down the red fabric over Quinn's breasts, stomach, hips, and legs that extended to heaven.

"Rach?"

"Huh?" she gasped, jerking her head back up to Quinn.

"You were saying something…"

"I was. Right. I was."

"And…?"

"What was I talking about?"

"How much you want to skip dinner and sleep with me instead," Quinn smirked, stepped further into Rachel and cocked an eyebrow. She watched the blush creep from Rachel's cleavage all the way up her chest, neck and cheeks. Sweat beads formed. Her ears turned red. Her eyes dilated.

Quinn reached a finger out and slowly ran it down the length of the tie.

"You like green, huh?" she murmured into the quickly dumbifying face of her Short Stack. She swayed closer, the heat of her breath brushing over Rachel's lips.

"It, it reminds me of your eyes."

Quinn tore her gaze up to pin Rachel. She stepped further into her, walking her a few steps back. Rachel's chest rose and fell, rose and fell.

"And why would you want a reminder of my eyes?" Quinn husked, burning her stare into Rachel and walking her further back. One step, two step, three step, _wall_.

Rachel gulped.

"They do things to me."

"Like?" Quinn whispered, letting her breath dance over Rachel's lips. She hovered millimeters away. She dragged her eyes over every inch of that face. She licked her lips. She bit her bottom lip. She swayed her hips forward to press them flush against her girl's.

"I, they, they…"

"Hm?"

"They, they…"

"I'm listening," she purred, barely brushing her lips over Rachel's.

"Kiss me."

"You're telling me a story. That would be rude."

"Please," Rachel breathed, body resting on the wall, hands twitching at her sides, eyes pure black and shoulders quivering. She needed a hit. She needed it badly.

"Do you miss kissing me?" Quinn cooed and darted her tongue out to graze that bottom lip that always had her hanging on every word, kiss, smile, and note. Rachel's knees knocked, her head lulled back into the wall and her eyes fluttered shut. Quinn grinned and ran her tongue over it once more.

"Please, Bee," Rachel groaned.

"Maybe I wanna go slow…"

"Maybe I want you to fuck me. You're always so sweet. You're, you're…"

"What?" she breathed.

"So perfect. I want lake house sex, Quinn. I want to go crazy. I don't want you making it up to me anymore. I feel like you're always making it up to me. You're amazingly perfect and so loving…"

"You're complaining?" she smirked and ran her teasing tongue slowly across Rachel's lip again. Her formerly lucid eyes fell shut and her hands snapped to Quinn's hips, yanking them into her.

"No. I just want you to, to…"

"To what?"

"God, make me feel owned."

"Owned?"

"Like I'm yours."

"You are mine."

"I wanna feel it," she purred and rolled her hips back into the blonde's.

"I don't like being rough," Quinn murmured, running her finger back down the tie, between Rachel's breasts, over her flat stomach and landing at the dip between her legs. She pushed against the black, silky material and gripped.

It greatly amused her when Rachel didn't even bother replying.

She peeled her hazel eyes up to that dumbed face and smirked. Her cheeks were blood red, her jaw hung agape, she panted every two seconds and her eyes clenched shut.

She was beautifully wrecked.

And right where Quinn wanted her.

She leaned forward, connected her lips with Rachel's over the girl's gasp and pressed her body fully into her. She pulled her mouth apart, loved on her tongue and dragged her hands up her sides to grip handfuls of lush brown hair.

She could feel Rachel crumbling apart against her as she moaned into the kiss, rocked her body into Quinn's and opened her mouth to every assault Quinn felt like laying upon her.

And then Quinn ripped her mouth away, pulled her hands free of perfect hair and stepped back. She turned on her heel, flipped her hair out of her face and walked into the bathroom.

"Two minutes and I'm ready for dinner!" she chirped and shut the door.

And Rachel…

Rachel _fumed_.

* * *

><p>Dinner arrived without a bang.<p>

It arrived without _anything_.

Except for the loose tie hanging around Rachel's neck. She moved with grace beneath it. She fluttered around the room, charm and sexiness falling in her wake and destroying anyone who dared ride the wave.

She was doing it on purpose.

She was.

Quinn knew.

And sitting next to Rachel at the rounded, head table, she knew exactly what was going on. Rachel was going to get what she wanted at any cost. And Quinn did not fly across the country for one weekend only to go home with blue balls. It was not going to happ-

She froze.

Slowly, her brain caught up to her eyes and the flash of red hair appeared again three tables over.

It couldn't be.

Her insides boiled. Her fists clenched. Her, her, between her legs screamed with possession.

"Rach."

"Yeah, baby?" she chirped from the chair at Quinn's left.

"What the hell is Janey fucking Jansen doing here?"

Rachel gulped.

"She had a part in the movie, love."

"She what?" Quinn snapped and whipped to the, the, the _seriously _beautiful girl next to her. Stay mad, Q. Stay very mad. She's not pretty at all. "Why did you not tell me that?"

"It's like a four line bit part. It's not a big deal."

"With your character?"

Rachel looked away.

"Rachel!"  
>"I married you, Quinn! Clearly you won. I slept with you on my wedding night to her," she laughed. "Come on now."<p>

"That's not the point. I don't like her."

"I know that."

"So you should've told me," she huffed, sipped water from her glass, then wine from her other glass, and stabbed at the lobster on her plate.

And Rachel, well she swooned.

"You're so hot when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous of Janey fucking Jansen," she scoffed.

Rachel shifted her chair closer to Quinn, took in the eight other people adorning their round table and brought her eyes back to her Bee. Her cheeks beamed red, her nostrils flared, and her ear tips turned bright pink. She was so freaking cute.

"Baby…" Rachel purred and dropped a hand to her thigh. Quinn's eyes fell to it, her hands froze, and her brow cocked up.

"Mhm?" she asked.

Rachel slid it further across her thigh, gave a tight squeeze and then kept sliding.

"You know I'm yours…"

"Maybe I don't."

"You _know_ I'm yours, but maybe you should take me anyway," she whimpered, discreetly shifted a bit closer and dropped her fingers down to the edge of Quinn's dress. "Like I'm about to take you…" She turned her fingers around the hem and headed right back up.

The other token Fabray eyebrow arched up as she watched.

Rachel turned her head, leaned her lips into Quinn's ear and smiled.

"You need to stop watching your lap if you want to get away with this. I want what I want, Bee," she groaned. "I want rough and I'll get it however I have to get it."

Quinn's eyes snapped up, her knuckles whitened around her fork and knife and her bright, bright hazel eyes locked on absolutely nothing in particular. "Does it make you hot thinking of Jay talking to me? Does it make you angry hearing me call her Jay?" Rachel cooed as her fingers dragged higher.

Quinn gulped as a flash of red hair darted through her non-vision yet again. Her heart burned with fury. It burned with fury over the thought of that woman kissing Rachel, fucking Rachel, and proposing to Rachel. Oh it burned with the images.

Yet, it burned so, so good because _she_ got Rachel.

And then it burned with the feeling of Rachel's fingers sliding across her damp underwear. She cleared the knot in her throat and pulled her thighs further apart.

Rachel leaned back into her chair with a smile and pushed further under the table. She could feel the wetness through Quinn's underwear. She could feel it. She wanted to stand up, drop to her knees, pull Quinn's chair around and delve inside her. Oh my god, how she wanted to do that.

But this wasn't about pleasing Quinn.

It was about teaching her a lesson. Getting what she wanted.

So she pushed harder against that damp underwear. She dragged her fingertips in circles over the hardening nub beneath it. She pushed against the soaked hole. She scratched over her thighs. She tickled the sides of her lips. She touched anything and everything she knew would set the blonde's insides on fire.

Those cheeks trembled. Her entire ears turned red and shook.

The muscles in her jaw pulled taut.

And the party between her stock-still legs flamed out of control.

She damn near broke her silverware in half, clenching them on either side of her plate like a cavewoman.

Her legs spread wider.

Rachel pulled her underwear to the side and shoved two fingers inside before ripping them out and dragging them up and over her.

And then she did it again. And again.

Quinn's jaw fell. Her head sagged. Her shoulders twitched.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

And Rachel knew she was close. She was close because it'd been three weeks. The sweat dripping down her neck underneath her choppy blonde hair told Rachel that. It told her clear as day.

So Rachel did what she knew had to come next: she pulled her hand out from under Quinn's dress, gave her thigh a playful squeeze and then turned happily to the friend to her left.

And Quinn froze.

She'd been gargoyled.

The silverware dropped from her numb fists.

Her legs shook with need.

Her heart pounded with the aftershocks of feeling Rachel touch her and touch her like that and with such detail and fragility and after three weeks.

Only to take it away.

She slowly craned her head left and her livid eyes fell upon one bubbly, conniving, and horribly awful brunette.

"Scuse me," Quinn choked out.

Rachel turned with a shit-eating grin.

"Yes, dear?"

"You did not just work me up in the middle of dinner only to leave me like that."

"I believe I did," she smiled.

"Rachel, payback is a bitch."

"I'm hoping so."

The grin plastered across the brunette's face flipped the switch in Quinn's mind. Maybe she could give Rachel what she wanted after all. Ever since she got the role in the movie, she was gone for a few weeks every other few weeks. They made love when at all possible.

They'd christened every surface in their home. They'd christened every surface of Statom-Fabray Books. They'd christened an airplane, for crying out loud.

But it was always lovely, even if still sultry and sexy as hell.

And Rachel constantly, consistently, made mention of wanting it rougher. Quinn never quite wanted to oblige her. Be rough with her Short Stack? After everything she put her through? She just couldn't bring herself to do it. After losing Rachel, all she wanted to do every time she got within three feet of her was love on her. She wanted to love her dearly every second of every day until they would be some crazy old women in some stupid nursing home and she'd revert to washing Rachel's hair for their sexual activities.

That would be unacceptable.

But here Rachel was, practically begging for it.

Who was Quinn to deny it?

Maybe she could teach the girl a lesson while she was at it.

Yeah, maybe she could teach her quite a lesson.

"I'm going to the room," she scowled and stood. Rachel's eyes darted to her, fear falling over her face.

"Bee. I thought we were just," riling each other up? Playing? It was fun, right? She didn't seriously hurt Quinn's feelings. "I would have told you about Jay if-"

"I'm going to the room. Come up whenever. I may be asleep."

"Bee," she whimpered. "I didn't-"

But Quinn turned and left. And it shot Rachel back to eleven years before.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner passed slowly, ever so slowly. Rachel's steam and charm and fluttering charisma petered out the second Quinn walked away. She spoke to colleagues, to the marketing folks, to press, and to her co-stars and all she thought about was Quinn.

Surely, she hadn't read the situation wrong.

They could laugh about it. They did laugh about it.

They never miscommunicated anymore because they said exactly what they thought when they thought it. It almost became a joke when something went wrong.

_You bought apples and not oranges? I said oranges. _

_ I heard apples._

_ Christ, it's the end of the world. _

They had fun. They joked. They loved each other in ways other people dreamed about loving someone. And here she was, sitting alone at a table and wondering where she went wrong. She needed to fix it. She needed to fix it and quick.

She stood, excused herself from the table and breezed out of the ballroom. She paced through the glorious lobby and up to the golden-encrusted elevators before smacking the Up button.

And then her eyes fell on her reflection in her black dress and green tie and green earrings. Like an antithesis memory, it shot her back to day of her non-wedding where she stood in white. She stood in front of the elevator doors, Noah on her arm, Leroy in her ear and Quinn in her heart. She knew then that she wouldn't be getting married. She knew right then in that moment.

Just like then, she _knew_ now. It hit her like a brick because the memory and pulse of their love flooded over her. Quinn wasn't mad. Quinn wasn't hurt.

Quinn loved her like nothing else.

And Quinn was playing with her, just like she'd played with her their very first date. At the thought, she grinned at her reflection.

Yeah, she was definitely going to get what she wanted. It shot rockets through her veins and over her nerves. Images of Quinn taking her however she pleased in a manner that didn't make her want to break down and cry in the weight of their love… well, it turned her the hell on.

She bit her bottom lip, stepped into the elevator and smacked the button for 33. It went up with Rachel's thoughts of going down and her insides churned in excitement. She hadn't seen Quinn naked in three weeks. She hadn't touched her. She hadn't kissed her down there, around there, behind there.

And if Quinn was in her room smiling with playful joy like Rachel imagined her to be, it would be quite a fun evening.

As her feet took her to the door of their room, she took a breath, smirked at the 303 room number with a shake of her head and then breezed inside.

"Baby?" she called, but nothing came. "Bee?"

She let the door fall shut behind her, waited while her eyes focused in the dark and then eased into the room.

"Bee, you in here?"

"Maybe."

Rachel grinned.

"Where are you?"

"You can't see me?"

"No."

"Good," she purred, that voice suddenly behind Rachel and wafting over her bare shoulders. The light flicked on, fingers landed on her zipper and THEN yanked it down the middle of her back in two seconds flat.

"What are you-" she gasped before a hand smacked over her mouth.

"You don't get to make a sound."

Those lips moved beneath Quinn's hand and she grinned.

"Not a sound or I stop. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She pulled her hand away to let Rachel answer and smirked when she nodded slowly. She felt Rachel relax in front of her and stepped closer. Her chin fell to the girl's bare shoulder as she dragged her hands up the back of her loose dress. She felt bare skin, dimples, a bra strap, and chiseled shoulders.

God, she adored that back. And she'd shown Rachel just how much on their wedding night. The memory was her favorite.

She slipped her hands under either side of the dress and pushed it down her hips. It pooled at her feet and Rachel shivered against her.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn murmured.

She felt Rachel gulp and lean into her front, hands dragging to her sides to clasp over Quinn's on her hips. She didn't dare speak a word.

"Short, I asked you a question. What do you want?"

Rachel trembled and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She gripped the back of Quinn's hands.

She wanted Quinn, now, everywhere, and hard.

"Tell me what you want or I'm going to take what _I_ want," Quinn smirked against her neck. She placed a kiss over the tie looped around that elegant neck and stepped fully into Rachel's back. Her head lulled over her shoulder and she looked down.

The sight ripped her breath away.

The green tie lay over her black lacy bra and her flat stomach extended down to a matching black thong. Quinn let her eyes dance all the way down those long glorious legs and back. She laced her arms around Rachel's stomach and hugged her. She missed feeling her in her arms. She missed feeling that heart beat right alongside hers.

She missed everything about her.

"I love you," she murmured into the tie, bit down and then pulled. "And I'm sorry."

Rachel froze.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed, nothing made a sound.

And like a clicking bomb, the tension snapped in half as Quinn snapped Rachel against the wall, gripped the tie, spun it around and pulled. Rachel gasped, arched back and gripped for anything and everything.

But there was nothing.

Quinn slammed her hips into Rachel's bare ass and pulled on the tie. She was going to split Rachel down the middle. The brunette's neck and shoulders craned back as Quinn rolled her hips into the wall over and over and over again.

Rachel spread her thighs, angled just right and let the wall rub over her exactly where she wanted each time Quinn forced her into it.

"Open wider," Quinn husked into her reddening neck. She watched Rachel pull her thighs further apart, pushed her hips back into that ass and held it, rocking Rachel against the wall over and over. She twisted her left fist around the tie and pulled harder. Rachel craned back against Quinn's front.

"You wanted this so you're getting it," the blonde groaned into her neck. "If you want me to stop, say stop. Otherwise, don't say anything."

Rachel gulped, feeling her small adam's apple bulge around the tight fabric choking her throat. It felt like heaven. She forced a nod and Quinn yanked her off the wall, spun her around and crashed their lips together.

She pulled her mouth apart, felt Rachel gasp for air and then smothered that request with tongue. She smothered it, swallowed it and denied it. She crawled her right hand up Rachel's back, switched the tie over and pulled down, tightening it around her glorious throat. She felt Rachel's tongue go still at the move, but it only made her want to delve deeper. She flicked at it, moved it, rubbed it, and massaged it.

And Rachel simply tried to breathe as shock after shock raced down her torso and screamed between her legs. She clung to Quinn's shoulders as a hand slipped back to her front and crawled down her body. Her head swam with the need for air, but Quinn only pulled tighter, delved deeper and assaulted every inch of her mouth.

Fingers slid over her thong and she stepped wide.

And she felt those assaulting lips smile against hers.

Whatever.

She was getting exactly what she wanted. She felt taken.

By Quinn Fabray-Berry.

And Jesus Christ, it was beautiful.

Quinn's fingers met wet thong and she groaned around Rachel's tongue, pulled tighter on the tie between those perfect shoulder blades and walked her back to the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge and Rachel collapsed backwards, the tie spinning around her neck to become reins in one beautiful motion.

Quinn smirked, gripped it and straddled her prey.

"This what you wanted?" she groaned, pulling her dress up her thighs to pool it around her spread hips. Rachel rocked beneath her, eyes on that porcelain hand gripping her tie like she was something to ride.

Maybe she was.

God, hopefully she was.

She nodded with a glint in her eye and cocked an eyebrow at her wife.

_Take me_, she screamed with a simple look.

"I'm gonna," Quinn murmured, gripped the tie and rolled her hips down. "After you take my clothes off. Come on, up. Strip me."

Rachel clenched her abs, sat herself up and damn near ripped the red dress right off her love. She ripped the side zipper down, peeled it off her shoulders down her torso and then, on pure instinct, grasped at her breasts.

Quinn's hands snapped around her wrists, ripped them off her and pinned them to the bed, laying Rachel back down in the process.

"You don't get to touch me."

"B-" she started and then snapped her mouth shut.

"Mm, that was close, Short. Remember the rules. Don't move these," Quinn growled, squeezed her wrists against the mattress and then let them go.

She grabbed the dress material on her hips and pulled it up and over her head. With a flick, she tossed it to the floor and turned back to the helpless brunette on her back beneath her, arms spread, black lacy bra shimmering and stomach rising and falling with every gasp she took.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like sex on a stick?"

Rachel shook her head. Quinn reached forward, grasped the tie again and pulled, yanking Rachel back up and two inches from her lips.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're intoxicating?"

Rachel shook her head. And Quinn twisted the tie around her hand, pulling her even closer. She darted her tongue out to run it over that bottom lip like earlier in the night.

Rachel sighed.

Quinn yanked.

And Rachel tensed back up.

"Anyone ever tell you that you belong to me?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn smirked.

"Oh really?"

She nodded again.

"How many people?"

Rachel smiled.

"Mm, and yet you still almost married another girl…" Quinn smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn yanked once more. She straightened up, her breasts bouncing just slightly. Quinn's eyes fell, unable to help themselves, and watched them.

She watched them so, so hard. They were mesmerizing.

And she had no idea why. She had a pair.

She felt her own pair daily.

But gosh, Rachel's were… were perfect.

She pressed a palm to the girl's chest and pushed her back on the bed. She reached up, wrapped the tie tightly around Rachel's neck and then smiled.

"If you can't breathe, take it off."

Rachel nodded.

And Quinn attacked her breasts. She grabbed the bra cups, jerked them down and attached her lips to one nipple and fingers to the other. She bit and pinched simultaneously and listened to the raunchiest nose erupt from the mouth above her.

It was like music to her ears.

And she wanted to hear the whole fucking song.

She circled her tongue around the already hardened nipple- hardened pre-dinner, pre-airport- and sucked while she twisted the other. Rachel bucked her hips into Quinn and the blonde only responded harder.

"You wanted this, you take it."

Rachel groaned. She was going to go absolutely insane.

Quinn released her breasts, sat up and dragged her blunt nails down the entirety of Rachel's front. She watched welts form in their wake and grinned.

"Do you like being marked by your Bee?"

Rachel nodded and rolled her hips up, needing nothing more than those fingers between her legs. But they were never, ever between her legs.

Jesus hated her.

And Quinn dragged her nails down once more as Rachel growled in delight. She gripped the bedspread in both hands. Her nipples tingled, her stomach clenched and the ache between her legs burned.

God, she needed air. She swallowed against the tight material looped around her neck and her eyes fluttered shut.

Quinn grinned watching her fall apart. It was only the beginning.

Rachel was going to regret ever asking for this.

She beamed with excitement, reached down to unwind and grip the tied tie. Rachel's eyes popped open and found those bright, sultry hazels. And then she found the smirk beneath them and something inside her knotted up.

Quinn watched the thoughts transpose themselves over her face. Everything about that made her flutter in excitement. This was going to be so, so fun. Really quite awful, but so much fun.

She leaned back, the tie in her left hand tightening around Rachel's throat, and dragged her right hand down her own abs, into her underwear and through her soaked folds.

Rachel gaped.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"I said don't, don't speak," Quinn moaned, sliding two fingers through herself. She gripped the tie tighter, the muscles in her arm rippling as she did, closed her eyes and rolled her hips.

"Quinn!"

She yanked the tie tighter and Rachel's neck jerked with it. The brunette snapped her mouth shut, clenched the bedspread and watched Quinn ride her own hand on top of Rachel's thighs while gripping the reins around her throat.

Fuck.

She lay back, eyes transfixed and watched.

God, she watched.

She watched her abs clutch and release. She watched sweat run down her neck. She watched her tongue push out to run over her lips. She watched blonde hair jerk forward and back with each rock of her hips.

She wanted to touch her.

God, she wanted to touch her.

"Can I touch you?"

"No."

She groaned and clenched the bed harder. Her eyes fell to Quinn's underwear where the bulge of knuckles maneuvered beneath it. She could imagine exactly what they were doing. Her fingers knew Quinn better than Quinn's fingers knew Quinn. And god, she found herself outrageously jealous.

"Bee."

"Short."

"Pleeeaase."

"No."

Quinn moaned as she slipped two fingers inside herself and Rachel's insides clenched. She clenched right below Quinn's split thighs, right below exactly where she wanted to be.

"You're driving me crazy."

"I told you not to speak."

Quinn leaned forward, looped the tie once around her neck and leaned right back. It tightened and tightened and tightened until Rachel felt her air dying.

"Now watch me fuck myself," Quinn growled, pulled her fingers out and ran them up the length of her slit.

"I, I," Rachel choked out. "I can't see it."

Quinn smirked, pulled her hand out, slid her underwear to the side and went back to business that way. She slid her wet fingers over herself, between her lips, around her clit, and then pushed back inside.

Rachel squeaked and Quinn pulled, the material tightening just a bit more. She was going to suffocate. She was seriously going to suffocate and she didn't know whether to blame the fucking goddess touching herself on her lap or the tie laced tightly around her throat.

Liza freaking Minnelli, she was going to die.

In the most perfect way possible.

"I want," she gasped, "to touch you."

"I'm doing just fine, thanks," the blonde moaned and worked three fingers back inside. She rolled her hips into her hand and looked down, seeing her wetness spread over Rachel's abs.

Oh, yes.

Ohhhh, yes.

"You feel me on your stomach?" Quinn moaned.

Rachel nodded, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

"Can you breathe?"

She nodded again.

"Good," Quinn gasped, pulled tighter and curled her fingers. A moan ripped from her mouth and she hunched forward, pushing further inside and gasping at the feeling. Her hair danced over Rachel's nipples and the brunette focused all of her energy on not passing out.

She would not pass out.

She would not miss this.

She was Rachel freaking Fabray, she could handle shit.

"How, how's it feel?" she gasped.

Quinn simply moaned in return and curled inside. She rocked her hips to the non-existent beat in her head, rolling on her hand like she was actually riding Rachel. She pushed deeper, stretching herself and groaning in pain.

Reflex was to yank tighter.

Reflex was to curl further forward.

Reflex was to fuck herself harder.

So she did them all.

And Rachel's hands snapped to her bare back, scratched down her skin and then crawled back up to her hair to grasp and yank the blonde's lips to hers.

Rachel didn't care about the rules.

She needed to feel her. She smashed their lips together and Quinn yanked harder in return. Rachel's air officially cut off- by tongue, by lips, by tie- and she didn't care one bit. She kissed like her life depended on it and maybe it did. She pulled their lips apart, played with her favorite tongue, licked at those teeth, bit at her lips and gasped for air that didn't come.

And Quinn…

Quinn grinded herself silly. She rolled her hips into her hand. She rolled her hips against Rachel. She felt the pool of slick arousal building between them and it only caused more to spill free. Three weeks was far too long.

And now, she'd get hers.

And later, she'd give Rachel what she _really_ wanted.

But only when the brunette was so incredibly livid she couldn't stand it.

So she rolled harder, kissed her wife, and rubbed deeper, grabbing and pulling every bit of wetness she could as she pulled out and ran it over the rest of her. She circled her clit, faster and harder, and then pushed back inside.

She gasped into Rachel's darkening lips and tried to keep form.

But she couldn't. Her thighs trembled, her arms shook, her back quivered. She was going to explode and all over Rachel even more than she already had.

She lost her control and ability to kiss, collapsed into Rachel's neck and picked up her pace. She imagined it to be Rachel's hand. She imagined the brunette so deep inside her. She imagined those fingers swirling over her.

"I love you," she moaned, unable to help herself and so, so close.

Rachel took the window and her need for air, ripped the tie out of Quinn's hand and rocked them to the right. The blonde gasped, eyes wide, and hand unable to stop as Rachel rolled on top of her.

Her eyes locked on the girl's light purple face as she unwound the tie, gasped fresh air and pulled it off her neck.

Fury exploded and she grasped Quinn's hands, wrapped the tie around them, yanked them to the left and then dropped between Quinn's legs.

It happened in five seconds flat and before Quinn knew it, she was rolling over and Rachel's tongue was pushing inside her. She groaned with ecstasy and went to grip brown hair before realizing she couldn't. Now _she_ was bound.

God, she was such a sneaky little leprechaun.

Quinn spread her legs, opened her eyes, looked down and watched. She watched the brown hair bob between her legs. She watched black eyes peel up to look her dead in the face. She watched a tongue lazily fall out, flatten and drag up the length of her, all with those eyes on her.

Her head collapsed into the mattress and she spread even wider.

Rachel delved inside, outside, around and all over. And then she picked her spot, pushed inside and pumped at her with her tongue.

A moan ripped from Quinn's lips, her abs tightened and her body shot forward. Her insides clenched around Rachel's tongue and milked it for all it had.

And Rachel gave it to her. She pushed, pulled, massaged and swirled inside as Quinn's body quivered over into lava and shot free. She came once and then twice, stiffening into what could've been the statue of a greek goddess, before collapsing back onto the bed with a gasp.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god," she muttered over and over and over again.

"Gosh."

"Whatever! That was, that was…"

Rachel pulled to her knees, wiped the back of her hand over her wet jaw and sneered.

"Horribly mean?"

"And so amazing."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Berry."

"Do not call me-"

Quinn snapped her head up.

"I was saying Quinn Fabray_-Berry_. Not calling you Berry, love."

"Oh," she blushed. "Sorry."

"Mhm."

"Are you not going to apologize?"

"Nope, I'm going to sleep," Quinn sighed, curled onto her side and reached for a pillow. Rachel watched her pull it down the bed, curl around it and sigh blissfully.

"Bee."

"Night, love."

"You are joking, right? Right?" Rachel stood, plastered her hands on her hips and took in her lovely lingerie-clad wife.

"Post-Coital Bee doesn't kid."

"Quinn!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Seriously? You're done? You're not, like, reciprocating?" Rachel huffed.

Quinn smiled inside, her plan totally working and in exactly the way she wanted, right down to the diva stance and hands on her hips. She picked her head up and looked at Rachel.

"Reciprocate?"  
>"Well, yes!"<p>

"_I_ just touched _myself_, Rachel. Reciprocating would be letting you touch yourself. Right? I mean, you're smart and all- valedictorian and stuff- so isn't that right?" she smirked. Rachel's lips pursed and she shook her head, smoke billowing from her ears.

"You are unbelievable."

"So are you, baby. And that tongue, too. Top notch."

"I hate you."

"Come sleep with me."

"I'm trying!"

Quinn giggled, smothering her face in her pillow to hide it, and then looked back at her wife.

"Come here. Come lie down with me."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm giving you what you want."

"You _almost_ gave me what I want. You were so, so close. And you blew it by your little display of selfishness," Rachel fought, pulled off her bra and thong and threw on a tank.

Quinn grinned watching her. Patience was a virtue, baby.

Maybe she needed some Emerson?

The blonde pulled her achy body up, stripped off her bra and crawled to the top of the bed. She threw back the covers, dove inside and cuddled into a pillow.

And Rachel watched her, flabbergasted like she'd never been before.

"Seriously? This isn't a joke?"

"Come to bed, love."

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned and crawled in bed beside the most hated love of her life. "I seriously, seriously despise you right now."

"You love me," Quinn purred, rolled over and curled around the brunette. She buried her face in her neck, looped her arm over her stomach and laced her leg in between Rachel's. "And I love you back."

"Whatever."

And like that, Quinn's plan pushed into Stage 2 rather perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning arrived with a frustrated, uncomfortable Rachel Fabray-Berry flinging herself out of bed at nine in the morning to hit the hotel gym. She huffed around the room, made as much noise as possible, and then stormed down to work out her anger for a good two hours.

When she got back, her lovely blonde wife was still bundled up in covers.

"Wake up, ass!" Rachel barked and tossed a pillow at the mess of a bedhead on the opposite side.

"I'm wake."

"Get up. We're going shopping."

"I don't wanna…"

"You don't get a say anymore after last night."

* * *

><p>After shopping came lunch, where the girls dined outdoors on the patio of a little café in Los Angeles. She watched Rachel twitch with discomfort, groan anytime the blonde kissed her chastely, and ache with fury.<p>

"You okay?" Quinn giggled after Rachel's discomfort exploded into a small tantrum once her trembling hands dropped her fork for the fourth time.

"Fine!"

"Maybe you should look into anxiety pills."

"I'm not anxious. I'm frustrated to the point of dysfunction because my wife won't have sex with me."

"I'll have sex with you all day long."

"Oh really? Then last night was…"

"Build-up."

"How _fantastic. _I feel so wonderfully built up. I can't even eat my salad, Quinn! Do you know what you looked like last night? Christ!"

Quinn grinned, blushed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Rachel was adorable when she was pissed comma frustrated. She kept her huge sunglasses on, her cheeks remained red, and her hair flips were laced with an extra layer of sass.

Adorable. Just adorable.

"No, what'd I look like?" Quinn smirked.

"Oh, no. We are not playing the rehash it game. You have blue-balled me twice in one day's time and it's not okay, Quinn! I have a very stressful schedule. I need relief. You are my relief. You are not supposed to add to my stress, dammit!"

"Cuss more, it's turning me on."

"Stop!"

"Stopping…"

* * *

><p>After lunch came a movie. And every time Rachel tried to pull Quinn's hand discreetly into her lap and under her skirt, the blonde conveniently needed popcorn.<p>

She bought six buckets.

In two hours.

And Rachel had never been angrier in her life.

* * *

><p>Seven o'clock rolled around and Rachel could barely string sentences together. She'd watched Quinn shower from the other side of the tub- the blonde refusing to be touched or to touch. She'd watched her change clothes- the blonde suspiciously bending over in all the right places to give Rachel the view of her life. She'd watched Quinn read- the blonde slung sideways in the club chair, book in her lap, hair twirled around her finger and not a sight of make-up on her near perfect face.<p>

Even at her barest, most comfortable, Rachel found Quinn breathtakingly gorgeous. She was lost in her other world again and she would leave in a day to go back to New York. Rachel had three more weeks in L.A. before heading back to her city. Quinn was up, up, and away and she would leave in a day.

It wasn't right.

"Come out of the clouds, Q, come be with me instead," she whispered from the bed and watched those hazel eyes pull up and shower her with love. Quinn sat her book on the table to her side, stood and walked over to crawl in bed next to Rachel in her cute sweats and sexy little beater.

"I'm here," she murmured and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Come closer," Rachel whimpered. Quinn slid closer, curled around Rachel, laced her arms around her stomach and dropped her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, you know," Quinn breathed.

"Of course I know."

"I love our life."

"I know."

"I want to give you what you want," she whispered, barely there and a laced with more vulnerability than decibels.

"But?"

"But nothing."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, but I have a question…"

"Okay," Rachel murmured, the quietness of the conversation rushing over her like chocolate heaven. She could drown in it and never be happier.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want it rough? I need to know why."  
>Rachel smiled, turned to her side and snuggled into Quinn. It reminded her of their days in their park. It reminded her of blissful happiness. They were perfect, thirteen years later.<p>

"Let me see if I can explain this…" she started. "Last night, when I walked out of the bathroom in that outfit, how did you feel?"

"Uncontrollably turned on."

"And in your head, what's your first instinct?"

"To rip it off you."

"Exactly," she smiled, turned her face to Quinn's only inches away and pecked her nose. "You are the most beautiful thing I'm ever going to see in my life. And every time I look at you- in sweats, in a dress, in the shower- my insides go crazy. They literally light up and feel like they're going to explode. And then we make love and it's perfect and amazing and I have no complaints, but it's not what that initial feeling feels like. It's like the simmered boil of that feeling."

"And?"

"And I want to have sex like how that feeling rips me apart. I want you to give that to me. Because every time I look at you, it flashes through me. And I want to feel it. I want to be absolutely uncontrollably on fire. Because when I look at you, I don't feel in control of anything- my heart, my head, my breath. I want that feeling for real, from you, above me or however."

"I love you."

Rachel grinned at the dreamy smile shining back at her.

"Do you understand?"

"I do."

"So it's not about you hurting me or anything. I don't need to be hurt. I just need, well want, because you already fulfill my needs, most nights," she groaned. "I just want to feel what those three seconds feel like… to be inside of it. I want to feel helpless and out of control and just flat taken."

"Okay, Short."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"I adore you," Rachel murmured, leaned forward and slid her lips softly over Quinn's. Arms reached out to grip each other and they tightened the space between them. Soon, no one knew where one began and the other ended, just as life always felt. Ever since the kiss in the lake after their break up at seventeen, they were one. Sometimes broken, sometimes shattered, sometimes held together by tape, but always one.

"I adore you, too," Quinn murmured and kissed her again. She'd kiss her forever, wherever forever took them.

"Can we do it now?"

"Later."

"Ugh," Rachel groaned through a smile. "Then I'm going to need another two hours at the gym. I'm going nuts."

"Then have at it, baby. I'm going to finish my book."

"I'll be back," Rachel smiled, kissed her cheek once, then twice, then again. "Or not," she laughed and rolled back into her wife. Their lips slid together, apart, together and then apart. Rachel grinned into it and then finally broke free. "Okay, seriously, gym. Or I'm going to spontaneously combust right before you."

"You're so cute, my little frustrated sex goddess."

"You know it," Rachel winked, bounced out of bed and headed out the door. The second it shut, Quinn launched herself out of bed, flew over to her bag and got herself ready.

* * *

><p>Working out, for Rachel, meant releasing all of her stresses over and over again. It was freeing, it was passionate, and it was hard.<p>

She loved every second of it.

And as she pounded away on the treadmill, thoughts of Quinn's beautifully sweet face contorting with tie in hand and hand in her underwear haunted her. It haunted her so, so good.

It haunted her so good she didn't hear the door open.

She didn't hear the door lock.

She didn't see the blonde draw the shades closed over the full length glass window looking into the pool area behind her.

She didn't see anything.

She only pounded away on the treadmill. She ran, hard. She ran off her frustrations for her wife. She ran off her busy schedule. She ran off the pressure being in the spotlight put on her day in and day out. And she ran off the anticipation for what would come later…

Never knowing it would actually come now.

Quinn silently stepped up on one side of the treadmill's plastic ledge. And then she brought her other foot quietly up to the other side. She debated reaching forward and pulling Rachel's headphones out. She debated stepping closer and waiting until the brunette felt her. She debated reaching forward and sliding her arms around the girl's stomach.

She debated too long.

Rachel craned her arms behind her back to stretch them out, hit body and lost her ever loving shit. She jumped a foot in the air, releasing a blood curdling scream and twisting to assault the intruder behind her before gasping at the realization and then slamming into a ball on the treadmill band, only to be shot through Quinn's legs and into the weight bench five feet behind them.

"Mother fucker!" she wailed.

Quinn slapped a hand over her mouth, spun around and tried not to laugh at the absurdity of what just happened.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she gasped and jumped off the ledges to crawl over to a groaning ball of Rachel Fabray-Berry.

"What the hell, Quinn?"

"I can't believe you just shot right through my legs! That brings a whole new meaning to you being a tiny creature!" she laughed and hauled Rachel up onto her bottom. "Sit up, sit up. Did you hurt anything?"

"I can't physically hurt my talent, so all is fine."

"Oh geez. Come here, crazy," she laughed, pulled Rachel up to sit on the bench beside her and inspected her limbs. "Can you believe you just shot right off it?"

"That's what happens when you throw an inanimate object on a spinning conveyor belt, Quinn."

"Smartass."

"What are you even doing here?" Rachel huffed, inspecting her elbows, knees, wrists, and neck.

"You're fine."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I missed you?" Quinn smirked. Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"Spill."

Quinn smirked wider, reached over for Rachel's hand, gripped it and pulled it into her lap. She sat it down over her sweats, eyes still locked on Rachel's, and forced her fingers around it.

"Oh," Rachel husked.

"Yeah. Oh."

"Now?"

Quinn nodded.

"You're hot. Sweaty. And I'm bored of my books."

"Bored of your books?"

"Yes," Quinn grinned.

"Lord help us," Rachel giggled and stopped when Quinn stood. "Where you going?"

"Nowhere," she murmured, turned around to stand in front of Rachel and smiled.

"I don't understand what's happening."

"You're going to do exactly as I say, you understand?"  
>"Yes," Rachel grinned giddily.<p>

"And in no way can I be held accountable for anything that happens."

"Deal."  
>"You asked for this."<p>

"I did."

"Pull my pants down," Quinn demanded with a smirk. Rachel reached out, grabbed at her thighs and snapped her sweats down to the floor. The strap-on hung between her legs and the black boy-shorts harnass held it tightly.

Rachel's jaw fell.

"You got a new harnass?"

"I did."

"It's… so cool."

"Cute, right?"

"Mm, yes."

"On your knees."

Rachel snapped up to look at her.

"What?"

"I said get on your knees."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like I need a little wetting," Quinn smiled.

"You want me to suck you?"

"Yes," Quinn husked, eyes darkening. "But I don't _want_ you to, I'm telling you to. Now do it."

"Quinn."

"Rachel, down."

"Okay…" she murmured, falling off the bench and onto her knees in front of the blonde. The pale piece of silicone hung in front of her eyes and she gulped before looking up to her wife. "Bee, I've never done this before."

"It's not like you can do it wrong. I can't feel it. I just want to see it."

"Is there a part inside you? Or is it just out?"

"In."

"So if I…" Rachel murmured and gave it a jerk. Quinn yelped and then moaned as pleasure pulsed through her.

"Yes."

"Mm, excellent," she smiled, closed her eyes to take a confidence building breath and then reopened them. She looked up, locked eyes with Quinn and then ran her tongue down the length of it.

"This is going to be so good," Quinn moaned at the sight.

Rachel grinned, confidence shooting up another notch, and wrapped her lips around the tip of it. She darted her tongue out to swirl around the head and then sucked a few inches of it into her mouth.

"Oh, my god."

"You experiencing penis envy right now?"

"Little bit," Quinn moaned as Rachel pulled on it just to give Quinn some sensation as she sucked it further into her mouth, lips spreading taut around it and eyes widening while staring deep into hazels.

She slid back down it and let it fall out of her mouth with a pop.

"I'm not too bad at this," Rachel grinned.

Quinn gaped.

"More, do it again."

Rachel smirked, licked her hand, gripped it and jerked it, squeezing her hand up and down and up and down, each time pushing and pulling against Quinn inside. Her eyes rolled and her head lulled back.

"Look at me," Rachel demanded.

Hazel eyes snapped back down.

Rachel opened her mouth, licked up its length and then dropped open her jaw to slide the entirety of it into her mouth and down her throat. Quinn felt it. God, she could feel it. She felt it like it was actually there and she thanked fucking god for the powers of imagination.

Christ.

"Again," she growled.

Rachel pulled off it, swallowed, took a breath and slid it back into her mouth, eyes locked on Quinn's. She watched the blonde start shaking. She watched her quiver. She watched her damn near come at the sight.

When the need for air overwhelmed, Rachel backed off it and let it fall. She gasped for air, winked at Quinn and leaned forward to kiss those beautiful bare thighs.

"How inside of you is it?"

"Hooked."

"Shit," Rachel moaned. "So you'll feel-"

"Everything."

"As if I was-"

"The one wearing it."

"Oh my," Rachel grinned. "Best purchase ever."

"Congratulations on your first movie, love."

"Aww, you're such a sweet strap-on wearer."

"Put it back in your mouth," Quinn demanded.

"Or you were."

Rachel wrapped her lips back around it and Quinn's hands fell to dark locks. She gripped tight and watched Rachel soak their new favorite toy. She bobbed up and down and up and down.

"You're good at this."

"I always knew I would be, just never got to use it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, reached down and yanked Rachel to her feet. She crashed their lips together, slipped her tongue inside and shoved her hand down the front of Rachel's shorts.

Immediately, she was met with soaking wet Rachel.

"Christ," she moaned.

"I told you just looking at you drives me crazy. Looking at you wearing that, while sucking you off, and well I'm surprised you can even feel me through what's down there."

"Pull on me."

Rachel gripped her and stroked it, Quinn's eyes rolling back at the feeling of the curled piece inside her rubbing over her spot again and again. This was going to be glorious. Multiple orgasm glorious.

And she'd never go soft.

Fuck, she loved being a woman.

"Sit down."

Rachel sat.

"Turn sideways."

Rachel turned.

"Spread your legs, one on either side of the bench."

Rachel cocked a leg over and a dark, damp triangle came into view between her legs. Oh, hell.

"Beg me."

"Please."

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Quinn snapped and swung one leg over the bench to stand before Rachel. She gripped a handful of hair and brought Rachel's head forward. "Open your mouth."

Rachel opened and Quinn pushed it back inside.

"Now beg me."

"Hease," she mumbled with her mouth full and Quinn shuddered.

"I can't hear you."

"Heeaaase, Eee."

"Was that Bee?"

She nodded.

Quinn pulled it free, watching spit slid out the side of Rachel's mouth. Her eyes crossed at the sight and she wondered if she had the same obsession with dirty and rough as Rachel did, only she was just now realizing it.

"Lie back," she demanded, dragging her hand up and down it, pulling and pushing it against her insides. She shivered at the sensations flooding from her center out.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and lay back on the thin bench. With nowhere to rest her arms, she folded them over her stomach and practically hugged her body. Her eyes locked on Quinn stroking herself and loving the rubbing the motion was giving her inside.

It was glorious.

And raunchy.

And exactly what she wanted out of her ever-perfect, lovely Bee.

"Come fuck me," she groaned.

Quinn exploded inside. She reached up, ripped off her shirt, stepped out of her pooled pants and leaned over Rachel. She shoved the brunette's shirt up, found those raw nipples from last night and pinched them both. Rachel's dead weight and hanging arms snapped up to the bench behind her head to grip something, pulling her breasts higher and together and Quinn couldn't get enough. She palmed both, massaged, and sucked a mouthful of each one after the next.

Poor Rachel came apart.

And Quinn trailed those kisses and nips and bites down her stomach, across her abs and over her the bulges of her hip bones.

She gripped Rachel's running shorts and pulled them off.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Of course I did."

"Just wanted to be sure this wasn't going to end up on the news."

"Relax," Quinn murmured, sat down on the bench, curled forward and dropped her mouth to Rachel. Those worries instantly evaporated the second tongue met skin.

"Oh, yes," she moaned and Quinn licked up her slit, around her nub and back down to push inside once before pulling back up and doing it all over again. She hooked her hands around Rachel's knees, pulled her further apart and pushed her tongue back inside.

She pushed in again and again, running the tip of it over her walls, massaging her lips against the rim and then sliding back up to suck on her clit.

"Oh, my god."

Quinn ripped her tongue free, reached up to grab Rachel's hand and pulled her up while lying back.

"Get on," Quinn demanded.

"I don't think-"  
>"I said get on. I want you on top of me."<p>

"Okay," Rachel murmured, crawled onto Quinn's lap and grabbed it before Quinn stopped her. "What?"

"No."

"Huh?"

Quinn pulled it up to lay it down flat against her body.

"Wet it."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

Rachel gulped, gripped either side of Quinn's stomach for support and dropped her hips down on top of it. She felt her folds slide around the side of it and rolled her hips forward, the length of it sliding against every intimate inch of her. Her eyes rolled back and Quinn clenched.

Because, Christ, she was unbelievably hot.

Rachel rolled her hips again, sliding against the length of it and moaning with every wet sensation. Quinn reached forward, pulled Rachel's haphazard shirt off and gripped her breasts. Rachel flung her head back, rocked harder and squeezed at Quinn's stomach.

"That's perfect, Short. Just like that," she moaned. "Faster."

"I like it slow."

"Not tonight, you don't," Quinn barked and forced her hips up into Rachel. It shoved the side of it into Rachel's clit and she yelped, collapsing on top of her wife. Her arms wrapped clear around Quinn _and_ benched and locked beneath them.

Quinn wrapped hers around Rachel just the same and they picked their rocking back up, Rachel's head resting in her neck and panting in her ear.

"I want it inside."

"No."

"Bee, please, I want it inside. This is torture."

"I said wet me, Rach. When I'm satisfied with how wet you get me, then I'll give you what you want."

"Fuck," Rachel groaned, gripped the underside of the bench and rolled her hips faster, all seven inches of it sliding between her folds, over her clit, and against her entrance over and over again.

"That's it."

Quinn rocked up into her, grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled the girl just far enough out of her neck to attach their lips. She forced Rachel's clenched mouth open and delved inside.

"Open wider," Quinn husked. "And give me your tongue."

Rachel obliged and Quinn sucked it into her mouth, laved at it, and kissed over it before latching her lips back onto Rachel's. The brunette fell apart, hips churning a low fire inside her and sparks shooting up her back.

"I want it inside, Bee," she begged once more, eyes pinched shut and complete sexual abandon spewing off her.

"Fine," Quinn barked, hugged Rachel close to her, sat up, and then laid Rachel back down, falling right on top of the love of her life. Rachel yelped excitedly.

And Quinn smirked.

"What's- what's that look for?" Rachel eyed.

The blonde took to her feet, waddled over Rachel's body and laid it down back over her mouth.

"Go on. Open your mouth."

"I said I want it inside."

"It will be inside… your mouth."

"God, you're such a tease."

"Do it."

Rachel opened her mouth, smiled at Quinn and wrapped her lips back around it, the overwhelmingly soaking wet taste of herself assaulting her senses. Quinn saw it flash over her face. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, but it was certainly an interesting way to taste yourself.

"That's my girl," Quinn groaned, watching Rachel suck, kiss and lick at her own taste. She grabbed it again, pulled it free and walked backwards to settle on the bench between Rachel's legs.

She hooked behind both knees, pulled Rachel closer and set them down over her thighs. And then she looked down.

Oh, she looked down and all over her.

Rachel blushed.

"How can you be shy after all these years?" Quinn giggled.

"Because you basically have me in stirrups spread before you! Under fluorescent lights!"

"You're gorgeous."

"Stop being so nice and fuck me."

Quinn froze.

And then she gulped.

Rachel's dark eyes burned into hers and in that moment of non-conversation, it began. Quinn stood, taking Rachel's knees right along with her, aligned herself and with no more than a two second glance for readiness, she pushed into Rachel. She watched her swallow it whole, disappearing inside her and she tried not to come at the sight.

Rachel's head fell back against the bench as Quinn filled her. A moan ripped from her lips and her hands grasped at her own breasts.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "Deeper."

Quinn pulled back out and stopped.

"Bee?"

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Ugh, fine. Do what you please."

"Roll over."

"What?"

Quinn gripped her right leg and swung it left, Rachel nearly toppling off the bench and spinning to go with it. She landed on her stomach, breasts splitting either side of the bench and dropped the side of her head to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want."

Rachel's knees hung six inches from the floor as Quinn gripped her ass and pulled it apart.

"Show me."

Rachel smirked and arched her into the air. Quinn licked her lips, shook her head and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"God, you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," she moaned as Rachel's sex came into view. She reached down, gripped the strap-on and aligned it with her.

"Go easy, we've never done it this way."

"Go easy is not something you're allowed to say tonight," Quinn barked and pushed all the way inside her. Rachel yelped, rip roared a moan and hugged the bench below her.

"Oh god, oh god."

"Oh god, indeed."

Quinn pulled out against the pressure, feeling the hooked piece inside rub roughly over her spot, and groaned. She forced it back into Rachel and then pulled back out, the same sensation happening all over again. She gripped an ass cheek in each palm, looking at Rachel's split ass and remembering their wedding night when she slipped a finger inside.

She pumped into Rachel again, smiling at the memory, and groaned as the girl yelped, moaned and panted below her. She was clenching the workout bench like life depended on it, her muscles clenching with every push in and shuddering with every pull out.

Quinn reached forward, gripped the sweaty hair falling over Rachel's face and pulled it away.

"Oh, shit," she moaned when that gorgeous face came into view. Rachel's eyes were pinched shut, her mouth hung open and her tongue ran over her top lip. "Your face is blood red."

"It feels blood, oh god, blood red."

"You okay?"

"Stop being nice."

Quinn slammed into her, almost a bit angry, and yanked back out as the sensations stormed up her back and around her front.

"I can't not be nice to you. I'm in love with you. I have been for years."

"Stop being sw- sweet."

"I can't. I'm so head over for you," Quinn groaned, fires blazing inside her as Rachel fell apart below her.

"Quinn, stop."

"I can't. I'm so- so- god, we're married. And we fell in love at fifteen. And I want- I want children with you."

Rachel whipped around.

"You what?"

Quinn snapped her eyes open and found shocked, alarmed and overwhelming sexified Rachel Fabray-Berry. It took the burning in her abs and exploded it up her chest.

"You're so beautiful."

"What did you say?"  
>"I want a family," she groaned and shoved deeper, shocks pounding through Rachel as she stretched and stretched and burned with amazing fucking greatness. She whipped back to the bench to grip it for security. Everything in her body felt heated. Everything in her mind felt heated. She was on fucking fire and going crazy, Quinn pushing into her over and over again.<p>

And now talking about children… while doing so.

"Quinn…" she moaned.

"What?"

"I can't- you can't- what- ohhh, goddd," she moaned as Quinn's fingers made their way underneath to circle her clit. "Harder."

She pushed harder, faster and stayed inside longer. She'd slam in, roll her hips just slightly and then yank out. It drove Rachel mad.

Again and again, it drove her mad.

"I need to see your face," Quinn panted and pulled out.

"You're the one who flipped me over."

"I love your ass."

"Believe me, I know that."

Rachel flipped back onto her back, Quinn picked up her knees, dropped Rachel's legs over her thighs and pushed back inside her. Rachel's face pinched up at the feeling and her arms shot north again to wrap around the bench. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off them. She couldn't. They were mesmerizing. They dipped and swayed and stood at attention.

"Touch your breasts," she demanded, fingers locked around those spread knees and hips forcing herself into Rachel again and again. She pushed in, rolled slightly, pulled out. She pushed in, rolled slightly, and pulled out.

Rachel's hands snapped to her breasts, fingers gripping her nipples, and pulled. It shot sparks down her chest and straight to her center. Oh my christ, she was going to die. She was going to literally die.

"I'm so close."

"Already?"

"No, no I mean to feeling it. That feeling. God, it's right there."

Quinn ripped her legs further apart, laid her body down on top of Rachel's and dragged their arms north to grip the bench above their heads. She rocked her hips, slamming back into Rachel, and the brunette choked out a moan.

"That's it, that's it."

Quinn grinded down onto her again and again and again, gripping her hands, lavishing hot, open-mouth kisses over her neck and burrowing it deeper and deeper each time.

Rachel wanted to feel it.

She would _make_ her feel it.

She slammed harder, Rachel yelping at every push and gasping at every pull. She was like Quinn's personal instrument and she could play her however she pleased. She craned down, took a nipple between her teeth and bit down.

That's all it took.

Rachel squealed, smacked her hands to Quinn's back and came.

Her legs locked around the blonde's ass as she trembled, shook and rocked her head back and forth, sensations coursing all through her as the blonde continued to push in and out of her.

She trembled uncontrollably and ran her hands softly up Quinn's back.

"Oh, god, oh that, oh that was good," she moaned.

But Quinn didn't stop.

She rocked into her, sucked her breast into her mouth and braced herself.

"Quinn," she panted. "Quinn, I can't."

"You will."

She rocked into her harder, the piece inside hooking and pulling and rubbing deliciously over her own insides as well.

Rachel's back ached, her body flamed and her mind went absolutely berserk. The sensations of her orgasm peaked into too much and then flooded into slowly churning round two.

"Oh, shit," she whimpered. Quinn dropped her hand down between them and circled around Rachel's nub. "No! No, no, no, I can't. It's too-"

Quinn smothered her protests with a kiss: hot, open and wet. She smothered one protest after the next as Rachel bucked beneath her. Quinn pumped into her, keeping the steady, heavy beat in her head and circled just the same.

Rachel felt nothing.

She felt nothing but Quinn.

She was everywhere. All over. All around her. Assaulting the life out of her and Rachel finally felt it.

She felt that three seconds of jesus-fucking-christ and she felt it again and again and again. There it was. There was that feeling. There was that feeling of Quinn Fabray, fully impersonated and in the flesh and god, everywhere.

"Yes, yes," she finally moaned and right into the blonde's mouth.

"That's my girl," Quinn grinned, pumping harder and faster. Rachel's jaw cracked open and the sexiest, raunchiest noise drained out. It shot sparks down Quinn's back, yanked open her insides and an avalanche of love fell out. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Rachel fell out of her head, spinning into the abyss that was Quinn Fabray and latched onto her harder.

"I love you."

"I want you to come again for me."

"Oh, I am. I so am."

Quinn pumped into her again, remembering their first time, their second time, their lake house times, their wedding night time, and every time after that. She wanted to drown in the heat and sparks exploding inside her. She wanted to ball them up, slam them together and watch the firework show that would burst out it. It was Rachel Berry syndrome.

It was Rachel fucking Berry syndrome.

Every time she touched her, looked at her, kissed her and or made love to her, her insides wanted to erupt into sparklers and take up with the wind. God, she was intoxicating.

"I'm so glad you chose me," she murmured, unable to stop herself. "I'm not sure I ever told you that," she choked out, panting into her while pumping into her, unable to feel anything but sparks and tingles and aches and beautiful fucking pains.

"There was never, never a choice," Rachel gasped, clinging to her fifteen year old girlfriend and praying life always existed like this.

"You close?"

"I'm always close. Anytime you're four feet away I'm close. That's what you do to me. That's what this was all about. I'm strung out on a bench and can't feel my toes. I feel, I feel like one glorious ball of, of, fuck I've run out of words."

Quinn erupted in laughter, buried her face in her love's neck and circled faster, pumped harder and let herself go.

"Come for me," she groaned and saw herself running to that cliff, full speed ahead. She ran, she leapt off the edge, she spread her wings and she flew. And god, it exploded all around her, out from her center, rocking out through her limbs and ricocheting off the walls of the gym around them.

Rachel curled her toes, clenched her thighs and let Quinn hit that spot one, one, one glorious last time before giving in and bursting from the inside out. She wailed, cried out, and grasped at any and every piece of Quinn Fabray she could find.

She was everywhere and nowhere and the back of Rachel's eyelids shot their story through her mind like one beautiful silent film of perfection as the mallet slammed into metal plate and shot her body off the scale, into the red, and erupting into the clouds.

"Oh, god, oh, god, c'mere," she begged. Quinn collapsed on top of her, wrapped her arms under her neck and held tight.

Their panting joined, groans joined and hearts slammed out and bled into one.

"This is going to kill me one day," Quinn murmured, her breaths slowing and sweaty skin sliding against Rachel's. She slowly slid out of Rachel, shifted her hips to the side and lay fully down on her.

"What a way to die," Rachel moaned, arms locked around her wife. Her heart slowed in her chest, telling her she was still actually alive, and she swiped at the stray tear falling down the side of her face like her brain and body was leaking with joy.

Quinn giggled, hugged the love of her life once more and sighed.

"Was this okay?"

"More than."

"I'm sorry I said what I said… when I said it," she chuckled against the warm, sweaty, and heart-pounding skin beneath her. That was _her_ heart.

"Huh?" Rachel breathed and dragged the pads of her fingers up and down Quinn's slick, bare back.

"About a family."

"Bee, don't apologize."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to have them or, or…"

Rachel gripped blonde hair and pulled to bring those eyes up to look down at hers. They met and like a hook snapping around its base, they joined, locked, and held.

"I want you to have them," Rachel whispered.

Quinn's heart slowed and those brown anchors tore into hers, begging her for everything all over again and they'd never stop. There was always something more to want, need, and love.

"Really?"

"Yes. Will you? Do you want to have them? Or adopt?"

"I want to have them. But I want your genes in them. I don't want to adopt."

"So then we'll have kids," Rachel smiled.

"Someday, Short. Someday."

"Can you believe this?"

"What?"

"Us."

"No. You?"

"No. I think about it every day and I still don't believe it, though every time I close my I imagine it the same," Rachel smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"So if you could do us all over again, experience us one more time, what would you change?" Quinn murmured.

Rachel ran her fingers through blonde wisps, leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lips and then collapsed back onto the bench.

"Nothing, Bee. I'd change nothing."


End file.
